


What happened after the wedding

by GoSora



Category: Emma (2020)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Happy Ending, It isn't sad I swear, Lovely, Slice of Life, dying of old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoSora/pseuds/GoSora
Summary: Setting: this is a slice of life story that goes over some parts of the Knightleys life after Emma married George Knightley. This was just something I thought could happen, meaning it is pure fiction. Also I have given them plenty of kids and have made a few of the characters worse than their movie counterparts.Also this is purely based on the movie from 2020 since I have yet to read the book, I know, what the hell am I doing. But I promise that I will get to it at some point. That is a promise.But back to the story, I have also given Mr and Mrs Weston three kids because she is fairly young and she should be able to have a few kids. That and I might have married four of our main families together. Whoops. So look out for that later in the story.But I hope you like this little story.
Relationships: George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What happened after the wedding

No love had ever been as perfect as the love between Mr George Knightley and Mrs Emma Knightley or so it would seem to everyone that attended their wedding.

Everyone acted aimerable and even Mr Woodhouse couldn’t complain even if he was known to complain about there being sickly drafts all hours of the day. But this day would not be one of those days.

Even Mr Elton behaved and so did Mrs Elton, even if it pained her to no longer be first in company. But who quite frankly cared about her when one had the loveliness of the bride to behold.

The bride's smiles were only matched by those of her husband and those of her best friend Harriet Smith, soon to be Harriet Martin. When Emma wasn’t by his side she was seen with her friend, whispering and plotting about the upcoming wedding between Harriet and Robert Martin. A man that had most graciously been invited and was seated close to the bride and groom, because of the bond they had all made.

The food was eaten and the party continued long after poor Mr Woodhouse had to turn in for the night.

Staying up was the bride and groom, intending to send all of their friends and family off the way they knew best, in person.

And once the last had left the home and the sun was about to rise they finally walked to their chamber, asking the servants to not be woken before midday. They were both tired, but it took time before they managed to finally fall asleep, with Emma being in the arms of her husband and him humming to make her fall asleep.

In the next few weeks Emma was busy, helping with the wedding of her friend. The dress was made and meals were planned and for the wedding itself she brought the bouquet for the bride and the flowers for the groom. That and a handsome gift, for her best and most trusted friend deserves nothing less.

The wedding goes as well as the wedding that had united herself and her Mr Knightley and so a year passed and Mrs Weston came to visit Emma. Already inside was Harriet Martin with a new little boy and Emma is bouncing a young baby girl on her knee with her father watching both babies with great suspicion. Because they could be ill and he was so sure that they were, without them even crying once that he nearly called for Perry.

Mrs Weston had her own children with her, her first and her second little one, and so the young mothers spend time chatting and playing with their children, while their husbands are busy with work.

Mr Robert Martin and Mr Knightley both spend quite a bit of time together, because even if the Martins are below him in rank, he knows the man is doing everything he can for his family and Knightley knows his wife will do anything she can to help her friend. And he doesn’t mind the company. Robert Martin is more than a thousand times the man Mr Elton ever was and more than ten thousand times the man Frank Churchill ever was.

And on account of the other men, Mr Elton was kept quite well by his wife, who seemed as self important as she had when she had first been introduced to the friends of her husband.

And of Frank Churchill and poor Jane Fairfax, now Churchill was no news of happiness. Money they had and status as well, but Jane didn’t seem happy and her husband spent too much time anywhere but home to ever really settle in.

Meanwhile the happy couple of George and Emma Knightley remain happy, not just for their first year of marriage but for all the years that follow. Happier than his younger brother and her older sister and perhaps even as happy as happy can be.

Welcoming their family for their Christmas visit it becomes as chaotic as any Christmas before this one. Children playing, babies crying, Mrs Issabella Knightley and her father calling for Perry every few hours and friends who came to celebrate with them.

Emma gifted all the children small gifts that specially the elder kids got excited about, while Mrs Elton finds it totally unnecessary and Miss Bates finds it all so lovely that she can hardly express it.

With Miss Bates comes news of the Churchills and the fact that poor Jane has taken ill while with her first child. This is of course repeated to everyone at the party at least three times, but the mood is of such joy that no one minds that one bit.

Everyone is however surprised when Frank shows up the next day, while his wife is home and ill. George Knightley judges him the hardest and Emma, finally seeing Frank in the same light as her husband, finds nothing charming in his way of behaving. This does however lead to a letter she never thought she would write. A letter of compassion sent to Jane, because she does feel for her even if they are in completely different situations.

And thus Christmas ends and the new year begins. It starts in tragedy as Mrs Bates dies and poor Miss Bates nearly loses everything she has. But her friends all know how good of a heart she has and Emma offers her a position as a governess for her children. A governess that shall teach them manners and how to read and write when time comes, and so Miss Bates moves in with the family at Heartfield.

Later that year both the Martins and the Knightleys have another child so the joy is seemingly to have no end. The children, both boys, are born within weeks of each other and their families make it their personal mission to make both them and their siblings the best of friends.

So in the grand scheme of things Miss Bates gets to help raise not only the more wealthy Knightley kids but she also teaches the Martins for they are nearly always together.

And thus the children grow up hearing stories from Miss Bates and tales of balls and of weddings and of great love and of poor Jane, but Emma simply smiles at the older woman and laughs with her when it is appropriate.

For she is tempered by her husband's more sensible mind and he is more alive than ever before because of her young spirit.

And thus they live with her father and their children at Heartfield and as the years pass, more children join their family till there are six in total. All become exceedingly clever and yet the eldest has their fathers calm demeanour while the younger three have the confidence of their mother.

As the years passed the love between Emma and her husband grew and changed, yet he would now and again remind her of what he had said the day he had asked for her hand.

_~If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more~_

And she would remind him, in those moments, that his actions spoke louder than his words and that she knew he loved her very much.

And so time went by. Mr Woodhouse grew older and slowly turned more gray. His illnesses became less fabricated and he passed before his eldest grandchild was fully grown.

At the time of his passing the estates that the family owned were doing so well that they could afford to close down Heartfield and move their family closer to the Martins by relocating to Donwell Abbey, where they opened the home and Emma would host many small gatherings.

She even invited Jane Churchill to come and spend time with her and Miss Bates, when Frank went to India and left his wife and only daughter alone in their home. Jane did stay with Mr and Mrs Weston, but both her and Mrs Weston spent a lot of days at the Abbey where Emma was behaving as was expected of her and she didn’t even have to fake it.

This trip to India did unfortunately end badly for Frank who fell overboard on the way home from India, but the only one who was truly upset was his father and daughter. For Mrs Weston had not gotten over the fact that he had toyed with Emma’s heart and Jane, his wife, had not gotten over the treatment she had to endure for years. And so the entire fortune was left to his young daughter, whom her mother decided she would raise with her grandparents and Miss Bates.

Miss Bates was then relocated for one last time as Jane got a home for them in Highbury, and there Miss Bates remained for the rest of her life, feeling blessed by her friends and family and wanting for nothing, but maybe someone to tell how happy she was. And her friends were always happy to listen to those types of news.

And so when the Knightley children slowly became of age it became clear as day that they had all inherited their mothers stubborn ways. The youngest, who was a girl named Elizabeth, had proclaimed she would marry Fitzwilliam Martin when she was five and he was no more than seven and now, years later when she was barely eighteen the poor lad came to ask for her hand from her father.

Mr Knightley remembered his daughters words and gave his consent, before he found his wife and they both spoke about the match.

As for their children their eldest daughter found a gentleman who was to inherit a sizable estate less than twenty miles away.

Their eldest son married the youngest Miss Weston and would inherit the Abbey when his parents died.

The second son married Miss Churchill and would with her get the estate of her father and a sweet wife.

The second daughter married a man who lived even closer than the eldest of the daughters.

The youngest son married a young lady from the boarding school that Harriet had attended and it turned out she was the daughter of a fairly successful ship builder. They inherited Heartfield and with that all of their children were well married, as the youngest married into the Martin family.

This only helped keeping the families close as holidays and weddings brought everyone from far and near to the Abbey and Heartfield.

Everyone gathered a few years after the youngest had become a Martin, but not for a joyous occasion. No it was a rather sad one as Miss Bates passed away.

Everyone was devastated because she had just simply always been there, even if both Emma and Knightley knew it had to be a matter of time before a tragedy like that would happen. But that didn’t lessen the blow.

And so with one less friend in the neighbourhood the Knightleys spend most of their time either with their children, their grandchildren or just by going on walks around the garden together.

It was on such a walk, in their old age that Mr Knightley fell ill and his wife had to get the new doctor for him. Surviving a while longer it seemed as if Emma aged at double speed though that time and when her husband finally exhaled one last time she could do nothing more than curl up next to him and then she too passed on.

But neither had any regrets. Not a single one. They had loved more in an hour than many did in a lifetime and they had left children and grandchildren, all brilliant as few were and they knew they all had fond memories of them all and that was all they needed really. So entering the afterlife hand in hand, it was as if time was slowly turned back and then before they entered the pearly gates they were as young as on their wedding day.

They were found the day after by their son, who gathered their friends and the entire family for the funeral, which ended in a party to celebrate the lives they had lived and not the fact that they had left the world too soon. And thus ends the lives of George Knightley and Emma Knightley.

FIN


End file.
